1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for attaching fabric tops to a vehicle, and more particularly to techniques in wind-proofing the attachment features thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofor most four-wheeled vehicles such as those utilized in recreational activities and outdoor use included as a means providing shelter various forms of fabric tops elected over structural framework. Typically such fabric tops would attach to the frame of the vehicle by way of a plurality of snap fasteners of similar devices both for convenience in installation and in manufacture. One of the more prevailing disadvantages of this manner of attachment is the loose interspaces that are formed through which wind and other elements are free to enter into the sheltered area, creating discomfort to the passengers. Typically outdoorsmen prefer vehicles of the more rugged type which are commonly mechanically simple and therefore reliable. Under the abuse of recreational exposure or field exposure, the more conventional and complex techniques for attaching fabric tops, such as those found in convertible passenger automobiles, are less than favorable and the outdoorsmen will therefore either tolerate the unnecessary exposure to weather or elect to use hard-topped vehicles for this purpose. In each instance it is the mechanical simplicity that is desired, precluding the more comfortable complex system.